Scientific Crush
by lesbianmagari
Summary: AU. Jack/Johnny has a crush on Reed, they flirt With Pickup lines but will they go out with each other? Renny(Reed/Johnny)


**Scientific Crush**

IDK if it counts as underage but Jack/Johnny is 14 while Reed is 17.

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**OneShot**

* * *

The first thing Jack heard out of Reeds mouth was "You're so hot, you denature my proteins." For the past month, both Reed and Jack would say pick up lines to each other. Reed was Jacks sister friend, Sue and Reed were do some science project together. Sometimes Jack can't help but think that Sue and Reed are dating since they spend a little bit of time together everyday. They always spend time together, Jack want to spend time alone with him. Jack want to go on a date with Reed but inside Jack think Reed and his sister make a great couple.

Susan says "Johnny leave, your being a distraction. We have to get this project done soon." Jack respond "Fine, I'm going out for a while." Jack walks out of the kitchen and then the front door. When Jack finally get outside, he remembers how as a kid, he loved it when his parents drove fast. Jack wishes he was old enough to get his drivers license but he then remembers that he's in New York. Even if he could drive, it wasn't like he could drive fast. Jack having no clue on where he wants to go, he goes back inside and lay on the first couch he find.

Before Jack was just girl crazy, girls were all he thought about. He could have had any girl around his age since he's some type of chick magnet. Girls always ask him on dates or ask him for his number. Lately Jack didn't want any girls, he still like them and was still attracted to them but all Jack want was Reed, he's all Jack can think of. Reed is the first person Jack ever truly had a crush on, it was crush at first sight. Most people would say love but since Jack is not most people, he says crush.

Reed was the only man that truly made Jack question his sexuality. Jack hear someone knocking on the door, when he answers the door, it's Alicia Masters. She's Sues blind girlfriend, the two of them have been together for a little more then a year, Alicia is very good at sculpting. Jack smiled since he now know that Sue will not be finishing the science project with Reed.

Jack lead Alicia to the kitchen, when they get in the kitchen, Jack shouts "Sue, Alicia is here." Jack see his sister running, Sue wraps her arms around Alicias waist, Sue leans in and gives Alicia a quick kiss on the lips. Jack say with a smirk "I thought you had a project to do." Sue smiles while saying "I promised Alicia I'd take her on a date today." Sue smirks since she knows of Jacks crush on Reed, Sue whispers to Jack "Have fun keeping Reed company." With one hand Sue grabs her purse and with the other she grabs Alicias hand.

Jack smile as they both leave, he walks further into the kitchen. He leans on the wall as he watches Reed doing his project. Reed says as he works "If I were an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes." He blush since that is one of the few pickup lines that he does understand. Reed's the type to flirt while working, Jack say back "I've got my ion you." Reed turns and faces Jack, Reed says "Really, your using that pickup line." As Reed stretches his head toward Jack, Jack say "Last time you told me to use smarter pickup lines."

Reed face leans into Jack and whispers "How about saying things like you're hotter than a bunsen burner set to full power. Do you like science cause tonight your gonna sample my DNA. You're so hot, you must be the cause for global warming. I'm a twig, you're a twig, lets rub together and make a fire. Right now we're just two RNA but maybe we could transcribe together and become DNA. Can I be your enzyme because my active site is dying for a chemical reaction. I just bought a molecular model kit, want to play with my stick and balls." Jack know his face must be fully red.

Reed took nibbled and sucks on Jacks neck as he stretches his hands and pushes him against the wall. Jack can't help bet let out a moan. As soon as he does, Reeds gives him one quick kiss the neck and leave him alone. Reed goes right back to working, Jack hate it when Reed turns him on but then leaves him alone, Reed can be such a tease to Jack.

Jack, Sue and Reed were born with powers. They discovered it at different ages, Sue told Jack that Reed has a best friend that whose power changed his appearance. Reeds friend was born with bit of orange on his skin but as he got older, his appearance changed even more. Sue has met Reeds friend but Jack has never net him.

Jack walks to Reeds location, he stands behind him. Reed is working on the table, Jack puts his hands on Reeds thigh. He heats Reeds thigh but doesn't burn it with fire. Jack continues rubbing Reeds thighs, working his way up. When Jack gets to Reeds pants, he can feel a bulge growing. Jack whispers with his hot breath blowing on Reeds ear "Reed, I want you." Reed try's his hardest to ignore Jack, Jack goes around and puts his legs on one side of Reed. Jack sits down on him. Reed looks Jack into his eyes, Reed says "I know we are both are excited," Jack presses his erection against Reeds erection, the only thing in the way are their boxers and pants. Reed lets out a small moan, he continues to say "But I want to take things slow."

Jack looks happy, he says with a smirk "Like a date." As Reed rubs his forehead, he answers "Yes." Jack gets off of Reed, Reed gets up, he says to Jack "I've got to get going. Pick you up around five on Friday," Jack answers "Sure." Jack gives Reed a quick kiss before Reed leaves, after that Jack then goes to his room to take care of his little Problem.


End file.
